lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Notes
Love Notes is the third episode in the second season of LPS: Popular, and the 20th episode overall. Synopsis Someone has been leaving some notes on Savvy's locker...that she should keep an eye on her boy. While there is a rumor about a new girl coming to the school, along with her sisters. How will they all react? Well, you can find out. All Characters In order of appearace: Savannah Reed Angelina Davis Samantha Davis Genevieve Ryan Brooklyn Hayes Naomi Augustine Cecilia Ramirez Kat Meyers Addie Tucker Purry Sunray Soleil Marivosa Sarah Augustine Transcript >It starts with Savannah at school with Angelina, Samantha, and Genevieve. Savannah: Guys, I have been getting notes from someone...they have been on my locker. Angelina: What did they say? Savannah: To...keep an eye on my boy? Samantha: GASP! Someone trying to kill Sage. Angelina: No, Samantha. Samantha: What could it be about then? Genevieve: Can we talk about something else? I feel that if we talk about it what's going to happen to Sage will happen sooner... Savannah: Is sooner even a word? Angelina: Sooner. Adverb. 1. He should have done it sooner: earlier, before, beforehand, in advance, ahead of time; already. Samantha: Huh? Angelina: 2. I would sooner stay: rather, preferably, by preference, by choice, more willingly, more readily. Savannah: What? Angelina: It is a word. Savannah: Ohhh. Genevieve: Ahem. Anyways? Savannah: Oh, um, uh. Savannah: So, I heard that there is going to be a new student along with 2 of her sisters. Samantha: So she has more than 2 sisters? Angelina: No, Samantha. A girl and her 2 sisters are coming to school. Samantha: Ohhhhhhhh. Ok. Genevieve: So, when they come, should we introduce ourselves? Angelina: Why does it matter? Genevieve: Well, they should meet the popular girls in school. Angelina: That doesn't seem very necessary. Savannah: Yeah, it doesn'y matter Genny. They aren't that importaint anyway. Genevieve: Ok... >Brooklyn and walks down to Savannah and her friends. Brooklyn: Just to let you little scamps know... Savannah: What do you want, Brooke. Brooklyn: The new girl will not be interested in being friends with you. I will make sure she hates you all. Angelina: And...why should we care? Brooklyn: And Savvy, I will make sure she ruins your life. Savannah: Thats exciting. Samantha: Savvy, what on earth do you mean? Savannah: It's a beautiful thing called sarcasm. Samantha: Ohhhhhhhh. Ok. Brooklyn: Well, watch your backs! >Brooklyn laughs and walks off. Genevieve: Brooklyn is so annoying! We'll show her! >A few minutes pass, people are starting to come in to their lockers. >A blonde cocker spaniel walks in, and goes to her assigned locker. >Genevieve sees the cocker spaniel, and walks up to them, not knowing she is the new girl. Genevieve: Is that a blue shirt? Gee, it looks ugly. ???: Huh? Genevieve: Also, your shoes are SO outdated. High heels are so in style. ???: I don't want my paws to be disfigured... Genevieve: Ugh, you are so rude! >Genevieve walks off, with her snout in the air. ???: Geez, what did I do? >Brooklyn walks up to the new girl. Brooklyn: Hello, I see you are new here, what's your name? ???: Oh! Uh, hi. I'm Naomi. Brooklyn: Hi Naomi. I've heard that you are the new one around here. I'm Brooklyn, but most just call me Brooke. Naomi: Nice to meet you, Brooke! Brooklyn: I saw that fat pig Genevieve talk crap about your little outfit. Don't let that scamp talk to you that way. Naomi: Ok... Brooklyn: Well, wan't to sit with me and my girls at lunch? Naomi: Sure! I don't really want to sit with my younger sister... Brooklyn: Fantastic! >Brooklyn thinks about the plan, she thinks "this is going to be great..." >Naomi continues stuff in her locker after Brooklyn walks off. >Cecilia and her friends walk up to Naomi. Cecilia: Hello, newbie. What's your name? Naomi: It's Naomi.. Cecilia: Well, these are my friends! Kat: Hiya, i'm Kat! Addie: Hey, I'm Addie. Purry: I-i'm Purry. Soliel: ... Naomi: Er... Soleil: HELLO! I'm SOLEIL! It means sun in FRENCH! Naomi: um ok nice to know Cecilia: What class do you have first? Naomi: Uh...I have English. Cecilia: Well, I have English as my first subject, want me to take you there once the bell rings? Naomi: Sure... >The bell rings. Kat: How convenient. >Cecilia grabs Naomi on the arm. Cecilia: Let's go! >Cecilia runs off with Naomi to English class. Naomi: I don't even know your naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame Kat: Well that was dramatic. Purry: Well I better get to science seeyalaterguys! >Purry runs off. >The others leave. >In English class, Cecy is assigned a project with Naomi. >After school... Cecilia: Hey, wanna come to my house? To work on the project? Naomi: Sure Cecilia, I'll ask my parents. >Naomi calls her house phone. >Someone picks up. ???: HELLO?! WHO IS THIS?! Naomi: J-JESUS CHRIST IT'S NAOMI. ???: Hi Naomi! Do you want some cheese? Naomi: Sarah, I don't have time for this. Sarah: Well whacha' want? Naomi: Is mom there? Sarah: She is in the bathroom. Naomi: Uh, well, ask her if I can go over to my friend's house... Sarah: Ok!!! >Sarah yells to her mom in the distance, asking what Naomi told her to say. Sarah: She said sure. Naomi: Okie dokie, seeya Sarah. Sarah: BYEEEEE! >Naomi hangs up. Naomi: Well, lezgo! Cecilia: Ok, c'mon! >'EPISODE END' Category:Yuki's Episodes Category:Season 2